Cosas que nunca cambian
by Zarite
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian, esos sentimientos siguen ahí pero las palabras son otras. Al veces sientes odio, siente ganas de que esa persona sufrá una desdicha. Él se ríe de ella despues de morir, su risa malvada. Ella queda sola, como él quería.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**C**osas que nunca cambian.

·

·

·

**A**lgunas cosas nunca cambian, siempre son las mismas, la misma sensación.

Cuando ella ve cuando él llega siente su corazón bombear con fuerza por la alegría, siente su intenso gozo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian y menos aún los sentimientos, sensaciones, los besos, pero si cambian las palabras.

Si él algún día dijo que la amaba y ella lo creyó ciegamente ahora no lo volvería a hacer. Sus ojos derramaban la sustancia blanca que ella más odia, _las lágrimas_. Ahora está vulnerable y lo sabe, ahora puede morir y ella no enterarse, o tal vez ya está muerta.

Cuando ella beso sus labios por última vez sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba por no tenerlo cerca.

Habían muchas formas de odiar a las personas, querer su muerte, ansiar su desdicha, querer que sufra cada segundo, ver su agonía.

Haru odio sentir ese sentimiento de odio hacia él, porque en el fondo de su alma ella lo quería aunque eso impusiera morir por sus ojos, morir por él.

Hubo momentos en el que ella intento huir de la ciudad, pero nunca resulto bien, ella sabía que era por su culpa, ella supo que él povocaba esos retrasos.

¿Porqué le atormentaba aún cuando no estaba con ella?

Era por capricho, _cruel capricho._

Sus ojos de él son grises, son oscuros cuando suelta una desdeñosa risa, una malévola risa que enfría al enemigo, que hace ver el terror en su oponente.

Él tiene el color negro en su cabellera, negro como la noche, negro como su alma, negro como el agujero que tiene en el pecho al decirle que le ama cuando en verdad el no ama a nadie, y menos aún lo sentiría por ella.

Lo único caliente que el tiene en su cuerpo es su sangre, esa sangre rojiza que mancha las manos de ella cuando es apuñalado y disparado por esas balas. Ella ve esa sangre y pone las manos en el liquido, acaricia la mancha carmín y se frota con ella el rostro. Ha perdido todo, su mente voló hace mucho, su razonamiento murió cuando él aprovecho su amor para luego dejarla sola.

La sangre calienta sus dedos y ella _llora_. Ve como el cuerpo de él empieza a no moverse, hasta en ese momento el no grita, no dice nada, no se queja ni por el dolor. Ella puede ver lo único que hace, y se sorprende. En ese momento en el que esta muriendo él solo aprieta sus tonfas con asombroso _cariño _y muere con una tosca sonrisa.

Haru ve como el amor de su vida muere a sus ojos, no lo abraza, no besa sus labios porque sabe que si lo hace no podrá apartarse de ese cuerpo muerto. Solo ve como la sangre se coagula.

El tiempo pasa, los días se hacen cortos, los años hacen mella en su cuerpo, con treinta años Haru sigue sola, llevando consigo solo un pequeño mechón de _pelo _negro.

Él le persigue, la atormenta, se burla de ella, ríe por ver como ella sigue sola porque _él _dejó una marca en el cuerpo de Haru.

Las cosas nunca cambian, ni después de que él muriera, las cosas siguen su ritmo, ella llora cada noche, se golpea con sus puños cada momento, se araña la piel hasta sangrar solo para ver el color de su sangre, quiere compararla con la de Hibari.

En el fondo Haru es igual que Hibari, _un monstruo._

Las risas no vuelven jamás, los ojos brillosos de alegría se apagaron por siempre aquel fatídico día.

Haru sabe que las cosas no cambiaran ni aunque se vaya de Japón, ni aunque se case y tenga hijos, sabe que las cosas seguirán como siempre porque Hibari Kyoya lo perseguirá hasta después de la muerte para ver que ella sigue su camino...

_...la soledad_.

* * *

**N**/_A_: Pequeño Drable de 648 palabras. Pareja; Hibari Kyoya y Haru Miura. 'Cosas que nunca cambian' y tampoco merecen ser cambiadas, sentimientos contradictorios, amor no devuelto, sangre esparcida en lugares donde no deber ser echada, ojos muertos cuando tienen que estar vivos, risa desdeñosa cuando tiene que ser risa de alegría, algunas cosas nunca cambian. En fin, resumen. Espero que os gustará, al veces desearía que las cosas cambiaran, pero algunas son _imposibles_.

PD; Lo sé, estoy _emo_, pero que se le va hacer.

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
